Rebirth of the Doctor
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: The first question! The question that must never be answered, hidden in plain sight. The question you've been running from all your life. Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor WHO? KP/Dr.Who cross-fusion. At graduation, Ron and Kim knew their lives would change, but when a force from the stars comes that's greater than anything earth can handle, the Question will be asked... "Doctor Who?"
1. Chapter 1

"_One day… I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine…" – The First Doctor_

_**Ron Stoppable**_

Deep inbetween the swirling boundaries of space and time, a 1960s-era blue, British Police call box spun through the stars before disappearing into a black hole.

_**Kim Possible**_

The call box bounced around the black hole, being knocked around by bolts of energy as it traveled through space and time.

_**Andrew Lipsky**_

It rocketed forward under its own power, the stars spiraling around it.

_**Shego**_

It appeared outside the orbit of Mars before spinning rapidly and shooting toward Earth, stars and asteroids flying past it as it soared.

_**Dr. C. Ann Possible**_

The box stilled over Earth as it found its destination… Middleton, Colorado, USA, before falling down through orbit.

**DOCTOR WHO**

**The Rebirth of the Doctor**

**Written by Classic Cowboy**

_Chapter 1: The Unearthly Child _

**London England **

"This is so not cool…" Ron Stoppable complained as he crawled through the air duct of the British Houses of Parliament.

"Really, Ron? This is a high quality air system; we've crawled through nastier," Kim Possible replied, glancing back to her boyfriend.

"No! I mean, graduation is right around the corner, and I haven't got one acceptance letter back… even from the community colleges…" Ron complained, "I'm going to end up flipping burgers or stuffing nacos for the rest of my life…"

"Ron, it's going to be ok." Kim paused a moment and struggled to turn around to face him. "Look at me," she said when he would meet her eyes. "It's going to work out. We've been together all this time. That will not change. We'll be in school together, and we're going to make it all the way through. Maybe even if we go all the way to doctorates. We will face it side by side, like we always have and always will."

"Ha! Cute," Ron forced a laugh, shaking his head, "Me? A doctor?"

"I think you'd make a wonderful doctor," Kim said, moving in quick to give him a kiss, "But for right now I need a wonderful partner. Head in the game."

"You kiss me and then expect me to have my head in the game?" Ron blinked, earning a sultry wink from the redhead hero before she turned back to crawling, adding a little more wiggle to her hips.

"Head in the game!" Rufus squeaked as he climbed up Ron's shoulder and flicked his cheek.

"Right, right…" Ron shook his head before crawling after Kim.

Meanwhile on the floor of the House of Lords, Duff Killigan ranted while swinging his club. "Do ye hear that, England?!" Duff demanded, pointing a club at a press cameraman, "My demands will be met or else all of ye leaders will go boom!"

Much to the villain's surprise, Kim Possible dropped before him, battle-ready. "How about you just turn yourself in, and we call it a day, Duff; I have to work on my valedictorian speech."

"Ah, Lass, congratulations! I've heard ye made valedictorian! Who's ye runner up?" Duff asked cheerily before turning sinister, "Because you won't live to graduate!"

"RON!" Kim shouted as she ducked an explosive golf ball.

"I'M ON IT, KP!" Ron shouted before screaming as he tumbled out of the duct. He almost got behind Killigan when the mad Scotsman turned and growled at him. "Um, hey, Duff, you up for a round of golf?"

"Sure, Laddie, as long as I can use ye for the golf tee!" He said, taking a swing at Ron's head.

Ron rolled beneath a second swing. "That's two swings, Duff," Ron piped in as he went to one knee, "You're almost above par… or is it below par…" Ron took a thoughtful look as he tried to work it out in his head.

"Do they not teach ye young anything in school anymore?!" Duff shouted, about to take another swing at Ron. He never saw Kim coming till her boot made contact with his face, sending him to unconsciousness.

"Chalk another one up for the good guys," Ron said as he stood beside his girlfriend.

Kim and Ron watched as Scotland Yard escorted Duff out of the parliament before leaving themselves casually to meet their ride. "You're still stressing," Kim stated, walking ahead of Ron slightly.

"What? No… The Ronman is cool as a cucumber…" Ron said with a forced smile.

"Stressing…" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

"No, I'm perfectly…" Ron said, pausing at a blue police box sitting on the corner of the sidewalk outside a small shopping area.

"Stressing," Kim added before frowning at Ron's odd stare. "What is it? Yeah, they don't have many of these anymore," Kim noted the call box.

"I don't know… it just seems familiar for some reason…" Ron frowned.

"Seen one, you've seen 'em all…" Kim said, wrapping her arms around his and pulling him along. "C'mon, BFBF, let's go home."

As they walked down the street, James Possible walked out of a shop with a paper bag. He walked up to the police box and fished a key out of his pocket, placing it in the lock. He grumbled a curse before looking up at the door. "Oh, will you open up?" He breathed heatedly, "Please…" he said, twisting the key. Then, he sighed and lowered his head, "…Sexy…" With that, the door opened, and he walked inside, closing the door behind him.

With a sound halfway between a wheeze and a roar, the police box faded from sight. A moment in time later, thousands of miles away, the police box appeared in a cluttered basement. James walked out, sat the groceries down, then pulled a shelf in front of it, completely hiding the call box. Whistling a tune, he picked up the groceries and walked up the stairs. His whistling became a frown when he heard arguing in the kitchen.

He found his wife standing at the kitchen table, surveying a group seated around it. Master Sensei, Doctor Director, Tara from the MHS cheer team, a female reptilian humanoid looking not unlike a triceratops with her horns and head ridges, and a stubby, brown alien in blue armor looking for all the world like a walking potato. "Absolutely NOT, Vastra!" Mrs. Dr. P exclaimed angrily.

"It is MADAME Vastra, Boy," Vastra's companion, Strax said, pointing to Dr. Possible.

"Let us calm ourselves," Master Sensei said, holding up his hands.

"Doctor, you must see reason," Doctor Director spoke up, "Everything we've worked for… everything HE'S worked for is in jeopardy. We all need him again."

"We need? You need? What about what he needs?" Mrs. Dr. P crossed her arms, glaring at the group, "You weren't there. You didn't get to see him wasting away at Christmas Village. And when HE needed YOU… you all arrived too late. So, don't talk to me about need."

"He gave all he had in the last chance the Time Lords gave him, in a last-ditch effort to save his home," Mrs. Dr. Possible began to pace. "You all tried to stop him every step of the way. All he's done for all of you, and when he needed your help, you all turned your backs. If it wasn't for the Time Lords…"

"If it wasn't for the Time Lords, we wouldn't be in the mess we're in now," Tara pointed out, her brow furrowed angrily.

"We're not talking about them; we're talking about one in particular, aren't we?" Dr. Possible growled.

"Personal feelings aside," Doctor Director said, glancing around the table, "we need him now more than ever."

"No, for fifteen-hundred years, he's protected us. I think it's time we stopped depending on him and stood on own, sink or swim," Doctor Possible, leaned on the table. "He… believed in us. He believed we could take care of ourselves without him. Do any of you want to let him down?" She glanced around; no one could meet her eyes. "That's what I thought. My daughter and her boyfriend will be home soon. I want you all out of my house. Now."

The group silently got up and filed out of the house. Doctor Possible stood silently, leaning on the table. She jumped slightly when her husband spoke up. "So, they think it's time, huh?"

"He's not ready, James…" She shook her head.

"He's not ready?" He asked, putting the bag on the counter and walking up to her. "Or you're not ready…"

"I don't know… both." She walked into the living room, pulling a picture off the wall showing Kim and Ron on their prom night. "For the first, real time since I've known him… he's happy, James…" She whispered, "I don't want to take that away from him…"

"He chose the name, Clara," James said, hugging his wife from behind, "He knew the burden it bears… more than anyone. And if anyone can carry it, it's him." He placed his hand over hers, touching Ron's chest with his thumb. "He's strong. And with our Kimmie-Cub… he'll be even more invincible."

She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. "And if she loses him… to himself, it'll destroy her."

"He'd move the heavens and the Earth for her," James said with more than a hint of pride in his voice. "Letting him have this back… it'd just make that easier."

"I don't want to think about it anymore… can you… just hold me till they get home…" she whispered with a sniffle.

"As the doctor orders…" James said, kissing her hair.

"Don't… I hate that word right now…" She closed her eyes tightly.

-DW-

The day of infamy came the following morning, the day unlike any other, the day that would bring more change than anyone realized. Graduation day had come.

The Possibles and Stoppables met together to travel to Middleton High School for their two eldest's graduation. Kim and Ron left their families and went to get into their gowns and line up to march out. Meanwhile, while shifting Hana to her hip, Mrs. Stoppable noticed Mrs. Dr. Possible expression. "Something on your mind other than the kids growing up too fast?"

Dr. Possible glanced to where her husband, sons, and Mr. Stoppable were gathered and chatting. "You have a moment, Susan?"

Mrs. Stoppable nodded and passed Hana to her husband, and the two women walked back behind the bleachers. "Clara?"

"They came yesterday. Something's coming, and they don't think Global Justice or UNIT can handle it," Dr. Possible hugged herself.

"They want you to wake him, don't they?" Mrs. Stoppable sighed, glancing to her feet.

"I thought I'd be older… they'd be older. I wanted him to have a long, happy life without all that weight on his shoulders," Mrs. Dr. Possible shook her head. "He's too young…"

"The one you were a companion for wasn't that much older… physically or mentally, for that matter. He made it alright."

"At least 'til Trenzalore…" Dr. Possible whispered.

"You both beat that; he beat the odds." Susan placed a hand on her shoulder. "And over the last few years, I have to say he's still been doing that. What difference will it make, really, Clara?" Susan asked, smiling. "I've known him a lot longer than you. They're doing the same thing now that he's always done. The only difference is he'll have another heart beating and a wild, blue box."

"Maybe you're right…" Dr. Possible nodded.

"Let's let them try to handle it first, and if we both agree that He's needed… then you wake him. But not one second before, sound like a plan?"

"Not really, sounds more like we're flying by the seat of our pants…" Mrs. Possible quirked an eyebrow.

"Exactly the kind of plan my grandfather always used." She nudged her side. "Come on, let's watch the kids graduate; nothing bad can happen today!"

The two women walked in to see Kim and Ron on stage fighting Drakken and Shego. "You were saying…" Dr. Possible glanced to her friend.

Shego and Kim traded blows while Ron faced off with Drakken, who was bragging about his perfect plan to "ambush his teenaged foe at her weakest moment."

"You had to do this here? Today?" Ron asked the mad scientist.

"I thought about putting it off till your wedding, buffoon," Drakken commented.

"But we didn't want to wait another eighteen or twenty years to crash the wedding," Shego piped in, earning a growl and a tackle from the redheaded hero.

Ron's face flushed. "What? That's it!" Ron took a flying leap toward Shego, who effortlessly stepped aside, leaving the teen to fly off the stage.

"Oh, no, you did not…" Kim growled and took a step toward Shego when a large green beam enveloped the stage.

"Um, Shego?" Drakken asked as the three looked around at the beam on them.

"Why is it that whenever there's green light, it's always assumed to be me?" Shego fumed.

The three slowly began to rise in the air. Ron looked up from the ground and saw a massive starship hovering over the football stadium. "KP!" He cried as he ran.

"SHEGO! STOP THIS THING!" Drakken yelped.

"I CAN'T!" She cried in response. "THIS ISN'T ME, YOU IDIOT!"

Ron leapt for Kim and grabbed her hand. "HANG ON, KP!" He cried as her fingers began to slip.

"RON!" She cried, desperately trying to hold on, but at the last second, their fingers slipped, and Ron fell to the ground as she was taken to the giant ship along with Drakken and Shego.

"EVERYONE PANIC!" Mr. Barkin screamed like a girl as the crowd scattered in every direction.

Massive walkers fell from the spaceship as other airborne alien crafts zoomed overhead.

"They're everywhere…" James gasped, glancing around and holding his sons close.

Susan grabbed Clara's arm, and gave her a determined look. "This is out of Ron's hands," she said, glancing to the boy in the center of the football field, sitting on his knees. "But… He can save her. He can save all of us. They were right, Clara; this… this is beyond us… this is His level."

Clara bit her lip and stared at Ron for a moment. "James, give me the keys," she said and grabbed them from his hand as she took a running leap from the bleachers and dashed for the young man staring blankly skyward.

"Clara?" James' eyes widened when he realized what she was doing.

"Where's mom going, Dad?" Tim asked as he began ushering them to safety.

"It's ok, boys," James said, glancing back toward his wife. "She's going to get a Doctor."

Ron wasn't even sure what was happening when Mrs. Dr. Possible made it to him, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to his feet. "Come, Ron, RUN!" She yelled, pulling him toward the parking lot.

"What?" Ron blinked, but she just tugged harder.

"I'll explain when we get home; just RUN!" She yelled, and he reluctantly did as told.

"But KP…" Ron started when they made it to the Possible's station wagon. "I have to save her…"

"You will, but first… you have to come with me," She said as she climbed into the driver seat.

She slammed the gas, and the car peeled out of the parking lot. "Ron… we've been hiding something from you," she started to explain as they rushed toward her home. "Kim doesn't know, but James and I, your parents, even Doctor Director and others know… a really big secret."

"A really big secret?" Ron asked, confusion swirling in his brown eyes.

"The answer to a question," she bit her lip as she approached her driveway. "The First Question."

"What question? I don't understand…" Ron shook his head, "Ah, I get it… this is a nightmare, a weird dream… bad Bueno Nacho last night…"

"This is real, Ron, as real as it gets…" Clara sighed as she came to a stop at her family's home. "Hurry. It's better I show you…"

Clara led him to the basement, and Ron stood in the center of the room as she approached a large shelf. She hit a hidden switch and the shelf slid to the side.

"What the…" Ron blinked in surprise as a blue British police box was revealed hidden in the basement. "Why do you have something like this in your basement, Mrs. Dr. P? Is this the same one I saw back in England?" Ron asked as she walked back toward him.

"The only thing that can stop a storm… is another storm… an Oncoming Storm…" She said as she stood before the young man she helped to raise...

"You're not making any sense… what is going on?!" Ron exclaimed, but his eyes widened when she walked around him to hug him from behind. She placed her lips next to his ear and whispered softly but clearly.

"Run, you clever boy… and remember me."

She let him go, and he took a stumbling step forward. "What? Remember… I … what?" He asked as he felt his skin began to heat up. "What's happening to me?" He glanced down at his hands to see them first glowing blue and then a golden yellow.

Memories began to flash through his mind. He remembered being an old man, pulling a girl down a hallway. "Come along, Susan, we must make haste."

"Doctor!" He glanced up to see a girl that vaguely resembled KP.

"Yes, what is it? What do you want?" He asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake," She said before smiling and leaning against one of several vehicles, "Don't steal that one; steal this one. The navigation system's knackered, but you'll never have much more fun."

He saw himself with other faces, dark-haired, smiling face, wearing oversized, clownish clothing and playing a flute.

With a flash, he found himself as another man with curly, sliver hair in a bright-colored suit, fencing with a dark-haired man with a goatee.

Another flash and he was a curly, brown-haired man with a brown suit and a colorful scarf, munching on a bag of candy from his pocket and a playful smile on his face as he stared down a deformed man in a cybernetic wheelchair.

Then, he was a man in a light brown suit with a piece of celery attached to his lapel, holding his hat as he ran and dodged beams from a small army of robotic men.

He found himself next as a man in a bright, multicolored suit with a question mark theme, a knowing smirk on his face as he stood fearlessly before a group of bald, brown-skinned aliens in blue armor.

Next, he found himself on an alien world in another face, another oddly dressed man in a bowler hat and swinging a question mark-themed umbrella, he glanced back at an alien fortress as it exploded.

Another flash, and he was a man in a dark suit struggling with another man over a strange pit.

Then, he found himself as an old man in the same-but-faded suit under a long coat, standing over an odd box with a large, red button, tears of angst flowing down his old cheeks.

Again, he found himself in a younger body, this time dressed in leather, running down a hallway and pulling a blond-headed girl behind him while being chased by frightening living mannequins.

Another flash found him even younger, this time in a blue suit and tie, a long, brown coat, and a pair of sneakers, holding a pair of 3D glasses, standing fearlessly with the same girl from before, surrounded by four large, cannister-shaped machines with eye poles and odd plunger and cannon arms.

"Doctor! Doctor!" He heard what sounded like Mrs. Dr. P's voice, "I don't know where I am…" she sobbed.

"Clara! Clara!" He cried, now with messy hair, tall, and wearing a suit and bow tie, "C'mon, come to me, now! You can do it; I know you can."

The young Mrs. Dr. P, shook her head with tears in her eyes as she struggled to move toward him. "How?"

"Because it's IMPOSSIBLE, and you're MY Impossible Girl!" He yelled, reaching for her. "How many times have you saved me, Clara? Just this once. Just for the hell of it, LET ME SAVE YOU!"

Then, he found himself another older man in a blue suit with red lining, standing by a slightly older Mrs. P and a young Mr. Dr. P on Gallifrey.

Ron threw his head back as his body exploded in yellow energy.

A single heart stopped, and a beat later, two started in its place. He felt to his knees, now a few inches taller, slightly more developed physically, but still Ron Stoppable in appearance.

"Forgive me… please, forgive me…" Mrs. Dr. Possible sniffled, "Ron? Can you hear me?"

"LIVER!" He yelled, "That's a weird liver… odd flavor, too…" He said as he jumped to his feet, smacking his lips. "My voice? What's up with my voice? I'm bloody American…" He then reached up and pulled some of his hair before his eyes. "Aw, Man! STILL not a Ginger!"

He finally calmed himself, shaking his head, "Whoa… what a rush…" He groaned, rubbing his face.

Clara took a tentative step toward him. "Please… are you… are you Ron… or are you the Doctor?" She asked, fearful of the answer.

He glanced back at her over the shoulder. There was a twinkle in his brown eyes that screamed the Doctor, but the childish smile on his face was completely Ron Stoppable. He just gave her a short nod and said "Yes."

He then lifted his hand toward the police call box and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the doors swung open, revealing the brightly lit inside. "Come, Clara. KP and the World aren't going to save themselves."

**To Be Continued… **

**Next chapter: the Lowardians face the Oncoming Storm, some questions answered, some questions asked, and an adventure begins. Coming soon: Chapter 2: "Hello, I'm the Doctor."**


	2. Chapter 2

"_The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen, and we call them miracles."_ – The 11th Doctor

_**Ron Stoppable**_

Deep in-between the swirling boundaries of space and time, a 1960's era blue British Police call box spun through the stars before disappearing into a black hole.

_**Kim Possible**_

The call box bounced around the black hole, being knocked around by bolts of energy as it traveled through space and time.

_**Andrew Lipsky**_

It rocketed forward under its own power, the stars spiraling around it.

_**Shego**_

It appeared outside the orbit of Mars before spinning rapidly and shooting toward Earth, stars and asteroids flying past it as it soared.

_**Dr. C. Ann Possible**_

The box stilled over Earth as it found its destination — Middleton, Colorado, USA — before falling down through orbit.

**DOCTOR WHO**

**The Rebirth of the Doctor**

**Written by Classic Cowboy**

_Chapter 2: Hello, I'm the Doctor _

**Gallifrey **

"Doctor! Doctor!" Clara Oswald called as she ran through the devastated streets of the capitol city. "Doctor, where are you?" She called, glancing around.

"Clara!" The young woman glanced to see a brunette running toward her.

"Susan?" Clara asked as she made it to her. "Where are Jim and David?"

"HIT THE FLOOR, LADIES!" another voice called, and Clara tackled Susan to the hard ground as machine gun fire flew over them, ripping apart the Dalek that was approaching them from behind. The two women looked up to see a young blond holding a mini-gun. "Nice tackle, Oswald," Jenny, the Doctor's clone daughter grinned at the two.

"David and J.T. are back with the soldiers securing the west entrance," Jenny said as she walked toward them, holding the mini-gun over her shoulder.

"Have you seen the Doctor?" Clara asked in concern.

"Last I saw dad, he was making his way to the Council Tower," Jenny thumbed toward the towering central structure.

"That's where the most Daleks are held up!" Clara exclaimed.

"You think that was going to stop him?" Jenny quirked an eyebrow.

"You let him go alone!?" Susan gasped.

"You think I could have stopped him?" Jenny asked again.

"Jenny, go get Jim, David, and anyone who can help." Clara shook her head, "Let's go, Susan."

"Sounds like we're going to have a party," Jenny smiled; "save some tea for me!" she said as the two women ran toward the central fortress.

-DW-

The Doctor sighed as he made it to the central chamber where the Council of Time Lords once met. Several Daleks turned to face him but made no move. "What is this," the curly, grey-haired Time Lord asked, brushing some blood from his lip on his the sleeve of his torn suit jacket. "No screaming of exterminate? You're making feel as though I'm not important to you anymore…"

He narrowed his eyes as he heard someone clapping their hands from the shadows. "Unless you've drastically innovated your design, I've never seen a Dalek with hands…" the Doctor noted as he reached for his sonic screwdriver.

"Please, old friend, put your toy away," an amused voice spoke as a man walked from the shadows. "You really didn't expect all this and to not run into me, did you?"

"This is a new low for you… allying yourself with the Daleks?" The Doctor asked as the Master crossed his arms.

"Ally with? Please, the Daleks that were trapped in the hell YOU created needed a strong, new leader with a similar vision," the Master snorted. "I'm just the man for such a job."

"You know as soon as they're done with you, they're going to kill you, right?" the Doctor asked.

"I know they will try, but the advantage is they know I plan to do the same to them as soon as their use to me is done," the Master grinned, "a most useful stalemate."

"You're a fool," the Doctor shook his head.

"I'm a fool?" the Master laughed, "Says the man who gave up a whole new set of regenerations to bring back an obsolete world… no, you're the fool, Doctor, a stubborn, nostalgic old fool…"

"Regardless of who's more foolish, what's the end game? I doubt your grand plan was to have a fun little camp out with the Daleks…" the Doctor glanced around the room, his eyes settling on a large machine.

"Simple, really: escape and conquer," the Master replied, smirking at his old enemy. "Starting with that mud ball you love so much. The Earthlings will make nice target practice for the Daleks to reacquaint themselves with battle."

"You're surrounded by an army of Time Lords; how do you expect to escape? How do you plan to get past them? How do you plan to get past me?" the Doctor narrowed his eyes as he studied the machine, "You're… you're not going to get past us… you're taking us with you…" His eyes widened as he realized what the machine was doing. It was the core of a time vortex, wired to the entire fortress, "You're creating a TARDIS…"

"Got it in one!" the Master laughed, "And as you so like to often say… Next stop: everywhere."

"Over my dead body," the Doctor gripped his screwdriver.

"Again with your toy… go ahead," the Master held out his arms playfully. "What are you going to do, unfasten my belt buckle and make me trip over my trousers? Well, go ahead then, make my day."

The Doctor quickly turned toward the charging vortex, and with a buzzing sound, the device began to tremble as parts began to loosen. "NO, YOU FOOL!" The Master rushed toward the Doctor. "YOU'LL KILL US ALL! IT'S SUICIDE!"

"No," the Doctor said, glancing at the Master before increasing the power on his screwdriver, "It's called sacrifice." The Master and the Daleks screamed as the device exploded violently, sending out a fiery shockwave that destroyed the fortress.

"DOCTOR!" Clara screamed as she and Susan were knocked off their feet from the shockwave from the fortress. "DOCTOR!" Clara scurried to her feet and ran with all she had into the destruction.

"GRANDFATHER!" Susan cried as Jim and David helped her up.

"What's happened? Where's the Doc?" Jim asked, glancing toward the way she was staring and saw Clara rushing. "Oh no…" He breathed as Jenny and another Asian-looking Time Lord named Toshimiru joined them.

The group followed Clara into the burning ruins of the capitol fortress. "Doctor? Doctor! Where are you?" Clara called, whipping her hair around as she glanced around rapidly. "DOCTOR!" She screamed when she saw him lying against a damaged wall, his suit torn and bloody. She ran to his side, "Doctor? Doctor, are you ok?"

"Clara…" He wheezed, "My… Impossible Girl…"

"You haven't called me that in a long time…" Clara replied, taking his hand in hers.

"It seems my journey has come to an end…" The Doctor glanced up at his companion.

"Don't talk like that," Clara whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "You can't leave me… don't leave me, Doctor… don't leave me alone…"

"My dearest Clara, I'm not leaving you alone…" The Doctor reached for Jim's hand, took it, and brought it down over Clara's. "I've… only one real regret… That I never spent more time with family and loved ones…"

"Oh, grandfather…" Susan cried, dropping to the Doctor's other side.

"I'm proud of the woman you've become, Susan… Take care of her, David… and you four… keep a watch over Jenny as well…"

Clara glanced up at Jenny and Toshimiru. "There has to be a way to save him… It… it can't end this way…"

"Perhaps…" the man's eyes never left the weakening Doctor, "There is another way…"

"Tell us," Susan said fiercely.

"No time, we must hurry to his TARDIS…"

-DW-

Kim groaned as she slowly came to and realized she was fully restrained. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Princess," Shego said from her left. She glanced to see Shego and Drakken in the same heavy restraints she was in.

"What happened?" Kim asked, glancing around.

"Alien abduction," Shego shrugged as much as she could. "We're letting you get probed first."

"SHEGO!" Drakken squeaked. "There will be no probing today…"

"Please, she's graduating; she was probably planning on getting probed tonight by the goofball," Shego rolled her eyes but blinked when Kim blushed crimson and ducked her head, "You actually WERE thinking about it… naughty-naughty, Kimmie! I'm impressed."

Large, metal doors opened, and in walked a tall, muscular alien and a familiar female one. "Warmonga!" Drakken beamed, "How's it hanging, home girl?"

Warmonga snorted as she went for a control panel and then turned toward the male. "The invasion is proving successful, Warhok," she reported. "We have walkers and warships at all major human nations. We will be in control within the hour at this rate."

"You think you've won?" Kim spat at the pair, "We'll reorganize, Global Justice, every army, we'll fight you. Down to the last man and woman. You should know we're fighters."

"Spirited female as you said, Warmonga," Warhok growled. "That's what is going to be fun. Breaking you all, and the longer it takes, the more enjoyment we will have. It's not if you will be defeated, it's when."

A large, beeping sound came from Warmonga's console, drawing her attention. Confusion filled her features as she began to press buttons. "What's wrong?" Warhok asked.

"The walkers and warships, Warhok…" Warmonga shook her head. "They're… going offline… rapidly…"

"What? Bring it onscreen…" Warhok ordered, and a map of the Earth appeared on the screen for all present to see. It was covered in red dots that were quickly disappearing.

"What's happening? They don't have the technology to challenge us…" Warhok shook his head in confusion.

"There's an aircraft incoming…" Warmonga said as she went back to her panel.

"Has it been identified?" Warhok asked.

"One moment, it's…" Warmonga gasped, and her eyes widened in terror.

"Speak, woman! What is it?" Warhok ordered.

"It's… it's the TARDIS…" Warmonga said, and Warhok took an involuntary step back as panic filled his face.

"The Doctor…" Warhok breathed in horror.

"The Doctor?" Kim asked.

"Doctor Who?" Drakken asked as well.

Shego smiled at the aliens. "So, he's still alive… amazing, isn't it, guys? Everything Earth has to throw at you, not a problem," the villainess relaxed against her restraints. "But one Doctor shows up… and now you're scared."

"FIRE EVERYTHING!" Warhok yelled, as the small, blue, flying police box came on the viewscreen, "BRING THE TARDIS DOWN!"

A large barrage of missiles fired from the Lorwardian mothership, following the spinning box through the air. After a short, evasive flight, an explosion filled the sky.

"Did… did we get him?" Warmonga asked, looking for any signs of the box. Both aliens' eyes widened as a loud sound began to echo in the control room. The wheezing, groaning VHROMP-VHROMP-VHROMP-VHROMP roared as the outline of a box began to form before the group.

"What?" Kim blinked as the blue British police box appeared before them, the light on top flashing as the sound slowly subsided. Slowly, the door opened and, much to the captives' surprise, Ron Stoppable stepped out. He was dressed in dark dress pants, mission boots, a buttoned up dress shirt and a red tie, with a long brown coat open and pushed slightly behind him.

"Ron… are you taller?" Kim tilted her head in confusion.

"Hi, KP," he said, smiling. "Sorry I'm late, had a little bit of an identity crisis and then I had to decide what to wear. Didn't really want to make a repeat performance, but I did so like this coat back in the day."

"As for you two," he said to the Lorwardians as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and twirled it around his fingers, "you really do need to look into updating your security protocols on your battleships and robots and just in general. If I wasn't so pressed for time, I'd probably not even need this to shut them down."

"I have to say, you Lorwardians have really come a long way in tech since the last time we ran into each other," he said, walking around the command center, the Lorwardians watching him like a hawk. "And you did have a good plan, but you made one single mistake…" he then turned an angry glare at them that caused Warmonga to take a step behind Warhok, "you kidnapped my KP."

The two turned and tried to run, but Ron turned his sonic on a control panel, and a buzz later, the same type of restraints that held Kim, Drakken, and Shego shot from the ceiling and grabbed the Lorwardians by the arms and legs.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" Warmonga begged, but he ignored them and turned to Kim.

"Hang on, KP; I got you," he said, running his sonic over her restraints.

"What? Ron, I don't understand… what's going on?" Kim asked, completely confused.

"Trust me, KP," Ron smiled, moving in to kiss her chastely, "I'm the Doctor."

Once her restraints were unlocked, he helped her down and then turned to Drakken and Shego. "You two promise to be good?" the pair stared at him, "Or as close to it as you can be?" They nodded, "Good enough…" he said, turning his screwdriver to their restraints.

"Now what?" Drakken asked as Ron went to Warmonga's console and looked it over while rubbing his chin.

"Now, how to do this… aw, heck…" He said as he pulled the screwdriver back out and ran its light over the panel.

"Ok, testing, one, two, three, is this thing on? Hello?" Ron said, hearing the echo to show it was transmitting, "Ahem, to the Lorwardian Home World and all those who are monitoring this frequency… GUESS. WHO'S. **BACK!**" He exclaimed. "And I am proud to announce this invasion is **OVER!** The Earth and all those who call this tiny planet home are back under my protection. And I do apologize for the long absence, but I am back and I have no plans of disappearing again. So if you want to make another attempt at taking this world, I want you to do one thing first... I want you to look back at all those who tried before you. Then, take a very special note on what happened to each and every one of them. Remember what became of them when they came face-to-face with me. Then, and _**ONLY THEN**_, if you still feel like you have what it takes, then come on and make your move. But just remember… I'll be waiting. Sincerely Yours, the Doctor."

He then took his screwdriver and ran it over the console, a moment later the lighting turned red and an alarm started to sound.

"What did you do?" Kim asked, glancing around and jumping when Ron lightly took her hand.

He then whispered softly into her ear, "Run."

"Get in the TARDIS," Ron ordered, leading Kim, Drakken, and Shego to the police box.

"You're just going to leave us to die?" Warhok asked.

He paused a moment. "If you ever come near Kim again…" Ron growled, swiping his screwdriver allowing the two to fall to the floor. "This is the last piece of mercy you'll get from me…" the two nodded and ran in the opposite direction.

He turned back to Kim and the two villains and flashed a bright smile, "Shall we leave before the self-destruct blows us into very tiny pieces?"

He walked past them to the door of the small, blue call box and began fiddling in his pocket for the key. "Um… Ron… I get the idea this thing can fly or teleport or both, but… how can the four of us fit in this tiny thing?"

"Five of us, actually," Ron said, slapping the pockets of his jacket, "Where did I put that…"

"Five?" Kim blinked.

"Your mum is inside." Ron whooped when he pulled a key out of his breast pocket. "BOOYAH! I knew I had you somewhere!"

He placed the key in the lock and turned it. "After you," He said as he threw open the door and gave Kim a gentle shove inside. Kim gawked when she suddenly found herself in a massive, circular control chamber with an octagon-shaped control panel around a tall, glowing cylinder. She turned quickly and looked out the door to see it leading back out into the Lorwardian ship as Ron helped Drakken and Shego inside.

"It's…" Kim stammered as she glanced around the massive structure, "it's… bigger on the inside…"

"Somehow, I knew that was coming," Ron said, walking toward the control chamber as her mom came into view.

"Felt the same way the first time I saw it, too, dear," she said with a knowing smile.

"What… what is this? Drakken asked, looking around not unlike a child in a candy store.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," Ron said as he approached the control panel, "or TARDIS for short. She can take us anywhere and anytime."

"A time machine that breaks every law of quantum physics?" Drakken asked with wide eyes and a childish grin.

"It doesn't break any laws," Ron said, turning a switch and causing the room to jerk. "It might bend a couple…" Clara quirked an eyebrow at him. "Ok, so there's a lot of wibbly-wobbly going on in the timey-wimey, but it all comes out in the wash."

"And what's with your voice… you don't sound the same, Buffoon…" Drakken studied him. "You look a little different, as well."

"Fifteen hundred years with an English accent verses eighteen with Southern Colorado dialect," he shrugged. "You think what's coming out of my mouth is bad; you should hear what the voice is like in my head…"

"Ron… what's…" Kim ran a hand through her hair, trying to get a handle on her confused thoughts.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, glancing at her. He then quickly turned to give a firm look to Mrs. Dr. Possible. "That's a good question, Mrs. Doctor Clara," he said, crossing his arms, causing the smile to fall from Kim's mother's face. "I think its story time…"

-DW-

On the far side of the galaxy, a long dormant ship began to spark to life. Cyber-organic beings began to come out of their hibernation as their computers booted from the message that they received.

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED," one of the beings yelled as its single lit eye on a long, thin shaft moved up and down as it studied the communication console. "PRIORITY ONE, DOCTOR CONFIRMED ALIVE."

"DOCTOR CONFIRMED ALIVE. TRANSMISSION FROM SOL SYSTEM, PLANET THREE, DESIGNATION EARTH. ACTIVATE ENGINES AND SET COURSE FOR SOL." Another's digital voice called out.

"I WILL OBEY!"

"CONFIRM REGENERATION. CURRENT FACIAL IDENTIFICATION OF DOCTOR UNKNOWN. IT WILL BE DIFFICULT TO DETERMINE HIM FROM OTHER HUMANS."

"THEN WE MUST EXTERMINATE THEM ALL!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! **EXTERMINATE!**"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
